Through The Lens
by KyleKamei
Summary: Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future. Rating may or may not change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Heero Yuy was paid to watch. True there was more to it then that, but most of what he was paid to do was watch. Examining every movement, big and small. Every look, every touch that accompanied every word. During high school he had always been the one who noticed the smallest changes from new clothes, to new contacts. Being quite unpopular as well, he had also developed a knack for going unnoticed when he was somewhere he wasn't wanted or not allowed. And now he made it into a career. At twenty-two, Heero was making a fairly decent living as a private eye.

Sitting in his new, old car, his camera with telephoto lens sitting on the passenger seat and binoculars in his hand, he watched. Today he had to be especially careful about his work. He had been hired by a man to watch his wife, a new mother whom he suspected of having an affair. Heero had to admit that the soap opera-esque theme behind the work (and ultimately most of the jobs he took on) was not his cup of tea, but knowing he was watching someone without their knowledge was enough of a thrill to put up with it. He had followed her to park today, with a small playground in the middle of it. People, he knew, didn't respond well to a man sitting across from a playground with binoculars and a camera, no matter what he was doing.

Bringing the binoculars to his eyes, he focused on the woman. She was sitting on a bench, her short blonde hair pinned back out of her eyes. The stroller in front of her is the baby, a three month old daughter. The woman, however, is spending more time watching the people coming and going in the park instead of watching or playing with her daughter. Lowering the binoculars, Heero smirked. She was clearly not very good at this. Most people wouldn't look so obvious when waiting for a lover. He'd all ready determined that she was in fact having the affair, and just needed evidence that could prove beyond a reasonable doubt.

Scanning the other people in the park, he too wasn't able to spot the man involved with the woman he was watching. Something did catch his eye though. A young woman about his age who looked oddly familiar. Frowning, he raised the binoculars again, this time focusing on the other woman.

She stood off to the side, focused on the playground. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. She seemed to be watching one of the children, though at this point there was no indication which one it was. Lowering the binoculars again, Heero took a deep breath. She was the last person he had expected to see again. Ever. Relena Darlian had been out of his life for seven years. Her parents had taken her and moved halfway across the country to keep her away from him. But now she was back.

He tried to focus back on his original target, but the presence of Relena at the playground had startled him and how he was having trouble focusing. He found every few moments he looked over at her, whether to make sure she was still there or to find out whom she was with he wasn't sure. Either way after no more then five minutes, he found out which child she was with. From the group of children climbing like feral animals over the play equipment came a young girl. Heero raised the binoculars again and, for the first time in his career, focused them on a child. She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and her eyes were the same clear blue as Relena's. Lowering the binoculars a third time, he licked his lips. He was aware that his hands where shaking and his heart was beating like a drum against his rib cage. Carefully he put the binoculars next to the camera and put his hands on the steering wheel.

The girl looked to be around seven years old.

* * *

Across the street, Relena Darlian was watching her daughter climb on the monkey bars when another mother, an acquaintance, came over. At first she didn't say anything, just continued to watch her own child. Finally she reached and touched Relena's elbow.

"I think maybe we should take our girls home, Relena." she said. Relena looked over at her.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because a couple of us have noticed a man across the street watching the playground." she frowned. "I don't think we need to risk what might happen."

Looking into the other woman's eyes, Relena saw the worry. She started to turn, to see if she could see the man, but the other woman stopped her.

"Don't, Leah all ready called the cops. It's probably best if we don't make it seem like we've seen him. You know, so he doesn't disappear."

Biting her lip, Relena turned back to the playground. She did nothing for a moment before suddenly reaching into her bag. Pulling out a compact mirror, she opened it and held it up to examine her hair. She was focused though, on the parking lot. Or rather on a dark sedan parked in the parking lot. She noticed the man sitting behind the wheel. Before she had a chance to get a good look, the car suddenly pulled out of the parking spot and disappeared into the traffic.

Snapping the mirror shut she frowned at her companion. "He's gone now. Just left. Did you get a good look?"

The other woman shook her head, before calling out to her own daughter. Frowning slightly Relena did the same. Seven year old Aliana broke away from the group.

"We need to go," Relena told her. For a moment it looked like her daughter would argue the point, but a look from Relena stopped the argument in its tracks.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Heero pulled into his parking spot in the parkade of his apartment building. He took a moment to calm his nerves. Seeing the girl had shocked him. Figuring out that he had been noticed by a parent had scared him.

Grabbing his binoculars and camera from the front seat and his laptop from the back, Heero exited the car and headed towards the elevator. He knew what he wanted to do when he got to his apartment. He wanted to make some tea, check his email, and forget that he had seen Relena and the child. He was sure that focusing on work would help. The man who had hired him was getting a little impatient. No matter how often Heero reminded him that he had no control over how long it took to catch the couple in a compromising situation.

Back in his apartment things didn't go as planned. Even though he had made his tea, checked his email and reviewed the previous photographs he had of the couple, the girl was stuck in his mind. Every time he let himself take a break from work, the clear blue eyes appeared in his head. Followed by the rest of her face.

Heero didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry the first chapter is short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Heero was so distracted when he took his seat at the small coffee house that he didn't notice that his usual server was standing next to him until he felt a tap on the head. Running a hand through his hair, he glared up at the other man. The waiter was his age, but the complete opposite. While Heero tended more towards silence, the server named Duo was hardly ever quiet. At least not in the time Heero spent in the coffee house working or just honing his 'people watching' skills.

Heero's glare was greeted with a big grin and sparkling violet eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" he grumbled.

"Nope, but I like to anyway." Duo replied with a grin. "So, the usual?" Heero just nodded and went back to his thoughts.

With almost no sleep the night before, he was tired and having trouble concentrating on anything other then the girl who had invaded his thoughts and made her way into his dreams. He had purposely left his laptop at home. The coffee house had Wi-fi and Heero didn't want to be tempted to look up Relena anymore then he all ready was. He needed to get yesterday out of his head and soon. Just as he started considering the possibility that he would need to hit him self in the head with something heavy, a figure slid into the booth across from him and set a cup of coffee and bagel in front of him.

"So… Why so distracted? Work not going to well?" Duo asked cheerfully. While Heero carefully sipped his black coffee Duo, who had apparently decided to take a break, pulled a handful of sugar packets from the dish mid table and started emptying them into his own coffee.

"No," Heero said. He started carefully spreading cream cheese on the toasted bagel.

"So… Taking day off then?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him.

"No," he replied. Duo blinked a couple of times before shrugging. Heero became uncomfortably aware that Duo was watching him.

Before he had a chance to say anything about it though, Duo spoke up, "Hey, a buddy of mine's having this thing on Friday night. Nothing fancy, just a get together. You can come if you want. You look like you could use some social time."

"I'm having social time right now," Heero replied, he was only half listening though. The couple a few tables down seemed to be trying to have a heated discussion without letting on to others what was going on.

Duo just snorted in response, "Yeah, real social. For most people social means holding an actual conversation." Heero just shrugged.

The woman at the other table was holding her cup so tight her knuckles where white and her lips were pressed together just as tightly. Her companion was leaning forward slightly, talking in a low voice, with his hands flat on the table.

Duo turned in his seat to follow Heero's gaze before turning back to his friend. "Ya know, they have a name for it. It's called an addiction." he said jokingly. Heero flicked his eyes back to Duo and raised an eyebrow. "Your thing with watching people. It's an addiction."

Heero just rolled his eyes and turned his focus back on the couple only half listening to his companion. He had just finished off the last of his bagel when Duo stood.

"So, see you on Friday night. Even if I have to track you down, kay?" Duo said. Heero just sighed and nodded. Duo could be way to tenacious when he wanted to be, it would be easier to just go and sit in the corner for an hour or two then to argue against going. Picking up his own cup Duo turned and started towards the counter only to be pulled back suddenly by Heero.

"Hey!" Duo cried, almost dropping the cup. Any further response was cut of when the woman from the other table stormed past, her companion followed close by. No doubt there would have been a collision if Heero had not pulled him back.

"Uh, thanks. I guess he really did something to piss her off, huh?" Duo said, smiling at Heero.

"I doubt it," Heero said. Duo raised an eyebrow. "They didn't pay." Heero told him nodding towards the table. Duo stared for a second before heading over to the table.

"God damn it!"

* * *

Six hours later found Heero sitting at his desk at home just hanging up the phone. For the most part he managed to keep his mind clear enough to finally finish his current job. He had followed his target to her lover's house and managed to catch a few candid shots. Once arriving home he had loaded the pictures on to his laptop and prepared the report he would hand off in exchange for the second half of his pay. Then he called the other man to set up a get together. Now he had nothing else to do and before he could stop himself he started running a search for Darlian, Relena.

Two hours after that, he hadn't found anything that even indicated that a Darlian lived in the city at all. Sitting back, he rubbed his eyes and cursed himself. For all he knew she was visiting an old friend and was only here for a week. Hell she could have married and changed her name. If he started looking into the matter, he would have to give it the same attention he gave any other person search and that would take more time then he really wanted to spend on something he didn't even want to think about.

Picking up the phone, he once again dialled a number. This time to reach his business partner and friend Wufei. At the very least, they could spend an hour or so having dinner and keeping Heero's mind off the girl in the park.

* * *

Two days later, Heero met with the man who's wife he had followed and passed off the photos and a full report in exchange for a check. He stayed behind in the diner for a quick meal before finally deciding to head home, stopping only once at the bank to deposit the check.

With in ten minutes he found himself sitting in a line of cars waiting for their turn through a construction site. Running a hand through his hair, Heero looked around. Up ahead, other drivers were getting impatient. Heero cursed them silently. Honking the horn doesn't speed up a traffic jam and did nothing but increase the drivers irritation and piss off everyone else too. Of course it was even worse when other drivers started honking back, screaming about how the honking was annoying. Heero sighed and tried to ignore the people around him.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, though his watch said only five minutes, Heero was able to move forward. Passing the street work and pulling up to the intersection just beyond. Just as he pulled to a stop, the cell phone in his jacket began to ring. Reaching into the backseat, he pulled his jacket forward and fished out the phone.

"Yuy," he said.

"It's Wufei, I wanted to check in and see if you've finished up yet." the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, I'm just heading home. How's the Johnson case coming?" Heero asked.

"Fine, almost done myself." Wufei was silent for a moment. "Another case came in, it might take both of us." he said finally. Heero stopped paying attention.

As he moved through the intersection, something caught his eye. A woman was crossing the street with a girl next to her. It was Relena and the girl from the park. And now Heero knew that his former friend had moved back into town.

The girl was wearing the uniform of one of the more affluent private schools in the city.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok, not as long as I expect. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary: **Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Author's Note: **I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Heero walked slowly up the steps. The building in front of him was large, ornate and, according to the plaque beside the door, at least a hundred years old. Standing just to one side of the large, glass doors reading the heritage plaque (1) was a man who looked to be about a year older then Heero. His shoulder length black hair, pulled back into a tight pony tail. Like Heero he was dressed in a business suit. Unlike Heero, he looked much more comfortable in it. Tugging on his tie, Heero approached his friend.

"Nice suit," Wufei smirked, seeing the look on Heero's face. Heero sent one of his patented glares towards the Chinese man. He turned to the door and pulled it open letting Wufei go first. Heero stepped into the lobby after him.

The high arched marble ceiling was decorated with regularly spaced chandeliers. The floor, also marble, was decorated with a long, ornate rug leading up to the front desk. Without waiting to see if Wufei was with him, he walked briskly up to the desk at the other end of the large room. A young man sitting behind the counter dressed in dark blue blazer with the emblem for the Winner Corporation on the breast pocket.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Winner." Heero said. The clerk looked up and smiled.

"Name please." He said.

"Heero Yuy and Wufei Change." Heero replied. The clerk turned to his computer and type in a few things. Finally he turned back to Heero and Wufei.

"All right, just take these and take the elevator to the top floor. His personal secretary will take care of you from there." The clerk slid two laminated visitor passes across the desk. Heero and Wufei each took one.

The elevators were off to the left, in a small dead end hallways of their own. Wufei managed to catch one just as the passengers were disembarking and the two of them started towards the top floor.

"Why on earth would the head of the Winner family hire use?" Wufei asked absently. He wasn't much for talking, but still the silence imposed by his friend could make anyone uncomfortable.

"He has something to hide." Heero replied simply. It was the only explanation he could come up with himself. Mr. Winner had something he wanted them to look into, at the same time, he didn't want it getting out that the search was going on. So he would hire two young, self-employed private investigators with the hopes of getting two people who would keep their finds to themselves.

The elevator pinged, and the doors slid open and Heero and Wufei stepped into the room. The walls were lined with photographs and water colour paintings alternately, and the floor was covered with a plush blue carpet. The desk in this room was far more ornate then the front desk in the lobby. Sitting behind was another young man with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Looking up he greeted the two with a bright smile.

"Hi. You must be Wufei Change and Heero Yuy. My fa… um, Mr. Winner will be with you shortly. He's just finishing up with a meeting." The blonde said. He motioned to the chairs lined up against one wall. Heero and Wufei both took a seat.

The chairs were relatively comfortable, but there was no form of entertainment. Heero found himself once again watching. This time the blonde behind the desk. He was wearing simple, but expensive clothing, his white button down shirt was clearly made of the best cotton. His tan slacks were neatly pressed. Despite being in a secretarial position the young man seemed to have an air of authority. And clearly was not interested in his job in the least. In the course of ten minutes, he had lost three games of solitaire, and managed to win one game of minesweeper.

Next to him Wufei gave a huge yawn. Heero looked over surprised at his friend. Wufei returned the look with a slightly sheepish one of his own.

"Long night?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded.

"It's been a while since we've had a night like that one." He rubbed his eyes.

"After this you should go home. Get some more sleep." Heero told him. Wufei nodded, although he had no intention of doing such a thing. Apparently Heero new what Wufei was thinking.

"I mean it. We can't have you messing up because you didn't sleep enough" He told his friend. Wufei frowned. He opened his mouth to argue but Heero cut him off. "I'll call Meilan if you fight it."

Wufei shut his mouth. He may be willing to argue with his friend, but unlike Heero, his wife was not one let him win just for the sake of avoiding the headache. Sitting back he crossed his arms in front of him and looked out the window. If it had been anyone else Heero would have said he was pouting.

Finally the large oak doors to Mr. Winner's office opened and a tall man with brown hair stood there, seeing out two other men and a woman. Heero watched as he spoke quietly with the three before shaking hands and watching them leave. When the elevator door finally closed again the older man turned towards Heero and Wufei. He motioned for the two of them to enter his office. He then turned towards the young man behind the desk.

"Quatre, why don't you take an early lunch. I want complete privacy. Just remember to leave a message with the front desk so that no one interrupts, okay?" Despite phrasing it like a question, Mr. Winner's meaning was loud and clear. The secretary, Quatre, stood and gathered his coat from the coat rack behind him.

"All right, but don't you forget to eat too. You know how Iria gets when you neglect yourself in the name of work." He smiled brightly at the man and the two investigators before heading to the elevator himself.

Heero and Wufei followed Mr. Winner into the office. Three chairs in front of the desk indicated where the last three visitors had sat. Heero and Wufei each took a seat.

"While I know it may seem odd to have men such as yourself look into such a matter. I need you too look into one of my higher level employees." Mr. Winner took a seat behind the desk, folding his hands in front of him. "The police are involved of course. But their focus is on recent events. I need background and I need it done without alerting anyone of what is happening."

Heero and Wufei exchanged a look before nodding.

* * *

Heero closed the door behind his friend. He and Wufei had gone back to Heero's apartment to discuss the new job. They had outlined a plan in that time and now Wufei was heading home, hopefully to sleep some more. As the day wore on Wufei had just gotten more tired and had willingly agreed to head straight home in the end.

Finally though, Heero was alone. He was free to do as he wished and wasn't planning on wasting that time. The girl had remained in his thoughts since seeing her walking home with Relena. And now Heero had given up on trying to forget. Relena had moved back, he was sure of that. And she had a girl with her now that Heero wanted… no, needed to know more about.

Sitting down at his computer with a glass of orange juice and a sandwich, he began searching. He ran the same basic search he had before to start. Looking through local directories for any sign that she was in any of them. Nothing.

Next he did a country wide search for her parents. They were living in Vancouver, Washington. So he started there. Following Relena's movements, from Vancouver, then Seattle and finally… There!

He had done it, Relena had gotten married. She had changed her name. And finally he found the girl too. Aliana Hunt…Originally Aliana Darlian. Her name had changed the same time Relena's had, which means she has her stepfathers name. And just three weeks after the start of the school year, she had been enrolled in Riverview Academy.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(1) Ok, I don't know about else where, but here buildings that are old or that have a unique and important history get labelled heritage buildings and get a plaque. They also get protected from being torn down or completely done over to preserve history. The plaque can either tell you a bit about the building or just read "Heritage Building."

* * *

Ok, I'll leave that one there for now.

Final Note: Chances are this will be the last chapter updated this week. I will keep writing but I'm on Vacation right now so I can't promise updates until Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary: **Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Author****'****s Note: **I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Heero Yuy knew that he either had very little sense, or very little self control. While his current obsession hadn't kept him from doing his work, he had spent most of the day back tracing on of the men, Treize Khushrenada, both digitally and physically (not his favourite task as it involved talking to people and generally being nice to them) his current obsession had lead him down a dangerous path.

Three p.m. found him seated in his car, binoculars beside him on the passenger seat, in the mall parking lot across from Riverview Academy. He tried to ignore where he was and what he was doing, because as much as he knew he shouldn't he also knew that he needed to see Aliana again. Even if from a distance.

Keeping his ears on the parking lot around him, he watch as the students where finally released for the day. Most had parents all ready there, waiting to pick them up. She was standing just inside the gate, talking with a friend who's mother stood near by. As he watched, a dark red Lexus pulled to a stop in front of the gate and a tall man with dirty blonde hair stepped out. Walking around, he pulled open the door as Aliana waved good buy to her friend and climbed into the car.

Picking up the binoculars, Heero focused on the man. Along with dirty blonde hair, the man had brown eyes and one of those intentional five o'clock shadows. He appeared to be trying to pull off the hip, casual, yuppie-with-an-attitude look. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't doing very well. It made his look lazy more the anything else.

Putting the binoculars down again. He started the car. The dark red Lexus was pulling into the street and Heero needed to leave before the woman watching him from the sidewalk got close enough to read his licence plate.

He didn't head straight home though. He pulled his car into the parking lot outside the coffee house. Cutting the engine, he was about to get out when a knock on the passenger window caught his attention. Looking over he saw Duo.

He leaned over and unlocked the door. Duo promptly took it as an invitation and climbed in.

"Fancy seeing you here. Don't you usually show up earlier? Like, for breakfast?" Duo asked turning to flash Heero his grin.

"Don't you usually leave work sooner?" Heero asked back.

"Well, everyone's schedule changes someti… ooh, point taken." Duo reached back to grab the seat belt and paused. "You… want something to eat or does it really matter? I mean, you just sort of showed up." Duo asked. Heero shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry and I didn't plan on coming here." Heero said.

"Oh… so like a Freudian slip then?" Duo grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Freud has been mostly discredited." Heero replied, turning the car back on. He put the car into reverse and paused. He had been going to the coffee house for the better part of two years. For those two years he had been having conversations with Duo. And yet he knew very little about the other man. That included where he lived.

"When you get to the street turn left." Duo whispered into his ear. Heero jumped and glared at Duo. "Hey, you wanna drop me off at the wrong apartment, fine!"

Heero rolled his eyes and at the street turned left. As he drove, Duo pointed out the directions until finally they stopped in front of a somewhat run down apartment building.

"Looks worse then it is, and besides it's home." Duo said, reading the look in Heero's eyes. "Not all of us can make a million doing…" he frowned, "whatever the hell it is you do. Ok, so I'm gonna run up and change. You gotta stay here. Judging form the look on your face you forgot it's Friday." Duo flashed a grin and disappeared into the apartment.

Heero took a quick look at his watch and found that it was, indeed, Friday. Which meant that Duo would be dragging him to some get together at a friends place. Reaching into the back he pulled his binoculars and camera forward. He also grabbed hold of his bag, fitting everything inside the bag he returned it to the back seat. Just as he turned back around, Duo appeared beside him again.

"All right, ready to socialize?" Duo asked.

"No," Heero replied. He pulled back out on to the street. "I need to change and put some stuff in my apartment."

Pulling into the parkade, he cut the engine. Looking over at Duo for a moment he gave a little "hn" and motioned for Duo to get out.

"I'm not going to trust you with my car." He said. "You don't seem like the sort of person who can stay out of trouble."

Together they made their way to the elevator, Heero with the bag slung over his shoulder. After giving Duo specific instructions to stay at the door, Heero put the bag in his office and made his way into his bedroom. Being the fashion Guru he was, Heero swapped his white button down shirt for a green one and changed into jeans instead of dress pants. The effect was such that Duo took one look and responded with a dry, "almost didn't recognize you in that." Heero ignored him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in his green shirt and jeans in a strangers living room. Duo had noticed a friend immediately and disappeared into the crowd. In Heero's opinion, this was not a get together. With at least twenty people fitted into the smallish apartment, it was a party, and Heero didn't do parties. Particularly ones where the only person he knew was off in a corner making eyes at some guy that he apparently knew well. Scratch that… Very well.

Heero let out a breath at the sight of the man who had dragged him here hanging off a taller, blonde man. Turning to leave he stopped short. Standing in front of him, looking somewhat amused, was the secretary from the Winner Corporation, Quatre.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you twice in one week." Quatre said. Heero just watched him out the corner of his eye. "Um, you came with Duo right? He mentioned he was bringing a friend." Heero continued to stare. "You don't like parties much do you." The blonde was either very dumb, or had been spending too much time around Duo.

"Is this your party or something?" Heero asked. Quatre shook his head.

"No, it's not actually. Trowa's place, Trowa's friends, well most of them, and Trowa's party. I just got invited along for the ride." Quatre looked around. Worried that he'd be cajoled into meeting more people, Heero tried to make a hasty retreat. He was cut of by Duo who had managed to extricate himself from the older man.

"Whew! Say 'hi' to an ex and next thing you know he's trying to talk you into bed. Hey, Quat, you seen Tro around?" Duo flicked his braid back over his shoulder. Suddenly he threw an arm over Heero's shoulder. "See you've met by buddy Quatre. How about I start introducing you around and you can get to know people. And remember, you are allowed to talk."

Heero allowed himself to be dragged around and introduced to those deemed important (in other words everyone). Stuck to around for an hour afterwards and finally left before Duo could stop him.

* * *

Wufei Chang sipped his tea, watching his partner across the table. He had notices that as of late, Heero had been more then a little distracted. Normally the other man would argue to stay an extra hour during surveillance, even after the first, second and third extra hour had passed. Yet, despite that, he knew that his friend was putting in fewer hours then usual. Heero simply sat, staring into his coffee oblivious to the world around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wufei asked. Heero didn't respond. "Though I suppose if you did you would say something. I just hope you will ensure it doesn't affect your work."

Heero finally looked up. "What?"

"Whatever it is that is distracting you lately. I hope you ensure that doesn't affect work." Wufei said. Heero stared for a moment before standing abruptly.

"I have to go."

Heero stepped out into the sunlight. Squinting at the glare from the cement and the cars in the parking lot, he made his way to his own car. As soon as he unlocked his door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Wufei standing there frowning.

"What the hell is going on, Yuy?" He demanded.

"Nothing, at least nothing that concerns you." Heero pulled out of his friends grasp and climbed into the car, slamming the door and peeling out of the lot.

* * *

Half an hour later, Heero knew that he was both crazy and lacking self control. His first stop had been number twenty-two Arbutus drive. A lovely little off white colonial home. There were two cars sitting the driveway, but the house was clearly empty. He continued past the house and turned right at the next corner. At the end of this street was the park.

Pulling into the parking lot across the street, he scanned the families in the park. He saw them set up for a picnic under a large oak tree. Relena was there, so was the tall man, Jason Hunt, and Aliana.

Reaching into the back seat of his car, he pulled his bag forward. He pulled out his camera. Fitting the lens, he removed the lens cover and raised it. Focusing carefully he began snapping pictures of the family.

* * *

TBC

* * *

There was something I wanted to say, but I can't remember what it was. Oops... Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary: **Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Author****'****s Note: **I haven't given up on Brothers if you're worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Relena Hunt, nee Darlian, was starting to get suspicious. Since that day in the park less then a week ago, she had started noticing a black sedan appearing at the park, outside her home and even at her work once. At first she thought maybe she was being paranoid. But out of unease, she had written down the cars licence plate. Every single time she saw that black sedan it had the same plate number.

At this point she wasn't sure if she wanted to call the cops or if she wanted to wait and see. If she had more information it might help, but all she had was a car and a license plate number. Taking a sip of her coffee, her thoughts were interrupted by her seven year old daughter coming into the kitchen, loudly.

"Mom, Christa's having a birthday party in two weeks and she asked if I could come and even though I don't really like her, I want to go so can I?" Aliana dropped her school bag onto the ground and gave her mom a pleading look.

"We'll have to wait for a formal invitation before we can make the decision Ali. Unless you know the date and time all ready." Relena pulled her daughter in for a hug. When Aliana shook her head Relena let go. "All right, we'll wait, no put your stuff upstairs and come down for a snack."

Aliana grabbed her back off the middle of the kitchen floor and raced upstairs. Just as she was preparing an after school snack, she had a strange thought. She had a feeling she knew who the owner of the black sedan really was and knew she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

* * *

Heero stepped through the door of the modern office building onto the street. Romefeller LLC was one of the main competitors of the Winner Corporation. Over the last five fiscal years, they had shown a marked increase in assets at the same time, reducing both long and short term liabilities. Of course, five years ago, despite showing net earnings in the hundreds of millions, they seemed to have little money to spend. Then Treize Khushrenada handed in his resignation as Chief Financial Officer and suddenly, like a phoenix, the corporation seemed to grow anew from the ashes.

Heero had decided to pay a visit to some of the employees to find out what it was that had happened. So far he had no official answers, only indications of what had been happening. What he had were mostly rumours, but Heero knew enough to know that rumours often held a degree of truth to them. The job now was to figure out what that truth was. That would be easier when he sat down with Wufei and they pooled their information.

At this point it looked like Khushrenada had taken some creative leeway with the books while working at Romefeller. Dumping his things in the back seat, Heero took a moment before finally starting his car. On his way home he drove past the house where Relena lived and saw her on the front porch with Aliana having a snack. It took all his self control not to stop, but he noticed Relena watching his car and felt the need not to be noticed.

Finally he pulled into his parking spot. Turning of the car, he sat for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get himself under control. This was getting way out of hand. It seemed like Aliana was controlling his thoughts, even his actions. He knew in his heart that his theory was right, but had no proof. Most importantly he knew that his actions were, if not stalking, were getting too close for comfort.

Grabbing his things he locked his car and headed into his apartment. He needed to set up a meeting with Wufei regarding their current case and he couldn't let this affect his work.

* * *

Three P.M. the next day rolled around and found Heero parked in the parking lot across from the school again. Binoculars on the seat next to him, he had left the camera at home this time.

Aliana was in the playground with a couple of friends. They seemed to be playing some sort of game that was halfway between house and tag. Even from across the street he could hear the laughing and happy screams from the trio.

Raising the binoculars, he focused on Aliana. Her blue eyes sparkled as she playfully taunted one of her friends from the 'safe zone'. Heero smiled, a strange warm feeling growing in his chest.

He was so wrapped up in what he was watching that the sharp knock on the window of the car made him jump. Lowering the binoculars, he turned his head.

And found himself staring into the eyes of a uniformed police officer.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I really didn't mean to take so long. I promise the next one will be up sooner. Honestly! Please forgive me. :-) Also forgive me for making it so short.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Under the watchful eye of the police officer, Heero Yuy climbed out of his car. Careful to keep his eyes on the cops and not across the street. A couple of people on the street slowed their steps to try and watch, curiosity taking precedent over what ever activity they were supposed to be doing. Heero ignored them.

"What's your name, sir?" the officer asked.

"Heero Yuy," Heero replied.

"And do you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

Heero considered his answer carefully, it wouldn't help to be caught lying to the police.

"I'm a private investigator." He said. The officer looked him over.

"May I see your P.I. licence then?" Heero nodded.

"It's in my wallet." He informed the cop, before reaching into his jacket for his wallet. Pulling out the small piece of plastic that was issued when he had met the recommendations for his work, he handed it over. The officer looked at it for a second.

"You're a bit young for this. You have to have a years experience in law enforcement to qualify." The officer continued to examine the licence while keeping an eye on Heero.

"I was a volunteer with the police department for a year after high school." He said. It was true too, he had worked with the volunteer police watch programme after finding out the qualifications to be a P.I. It was how he had met Wufei. They both had the same ambition.

"And you're reason for sitting outside a school at 3 pm?" The officer asked.

Heero knew he wouldn't come up with a solid answer in the time the officer would give him, so despite knowing it would put him on thin ice, he told a half truth.

"I was hired by a young man needing help with paternity issues." He said. The officer searched his face, looking for any sign of the lie. Finding nothing he handed the licence back and looked into Heero's eyes.

"I'm making a note of this, so watch yourself. We take strange men hanging around and elementary school very seriously, understand?"

"Yes, officer."

The officer nodded, "then I suggest you move along. I'll be keeping an eye out in the future."

With that Heero watched the cop turn and head back to him patrol car. Heero turned and climbed back into his car. Taking a moment to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He decided that enough was and enough and gunned the engine. Just as he was pulling out of the parking lot, across the street he saw Relena staring at him. Her eyes weren't visible, but he could tell from her posture that she was angry. Heero pulled onto the street and turned away from the school, even if it did mean it would take longer to get home.

* * *

Pulling into the parkade, Heero noticed a woman sitting in her car across the street. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about it but something about the car and the shadowy figure sent a feeling of unease and familiarity through him. He was sure he didn't know her though. From what he could tell, she had brown hair. Other then that it was too far away and the inside of the car was too dark.

Once inside his apartment, Heero felt compelled to look around. Something didn't feel right. Finding nothing out of place he decided that it was an after affect of his run in with the police. No doubt his paranoia about the woman across the street was part of that too.

Tossing his coat over the back of a dining room chairs, he made his way into his office. He deposited his bag on the floor next to the door before taking a seat at the desk. Reaching down, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a file folder. He put the folder on the desk in front of him but didn't open it. He stared at it for a whole five minutes before returning it to the drawer. He knew he should get rid of it, or at least lock it away and get rid of the key, but he couldn't. At least not yet.

* * *

Wufei stepped through the front door of the small house, closing it behind him. Dinner was on the stove, the table was almost set and the sound of a child crying filled the rooms. Before he could take even one step, a young woman, shorter then him with here hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, appear before him.

"Oh thank GOD! Dinner's about to burn." She promptly deposited the crying twenty month old into his arms and made a bee line for the stove. Almost instantly the crying ceased. Wufei looked down at his daughter, who looked back at him with wide brown eyes and smiled. Meilan turned from the stove and rolled her eyes.

"She would stop for you." she said.

Wufei walked over and gave a quick kiss. "Sometime Baba(1) is better then Mama," he told her. Meilan just poked him in the ribs and told him to finish setting the table.

He was just passing the phone on the way to the table when it rang. Balancing the child on one hip he picked up.

"Chang," He said. For a moment there was nothing on the other end of the line. Finally a raspy voice spoke.

"Keep your nose out of our business or you family pays the price…" a click indicated the other person had hung up.

* * *

TBC

* * *

1 - Baba is Mandarine for Dada/daddy/dad

AN: Decided not to worry about chapter lenght anymore. Too much stress.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Heero pulled open the door to the coffee house. Scanning the room first, he took his usual seat. It didn't take long for Duo to appear at his side.

"The usual?" He asked. Heero shook his head, Duo's smile faltered for a moment.

"I'll have a muffin today, with my coffee." Heero said.

"A muffin?" Duo asked.

"Yes, blueberry if you have it." Heero said.

"A blueberry muffin?" Duo asked.

"Yes, do you have one?"

"Um… yeah, we… we have blueberry muffins…" Duo turned an headed back to the counter. "He wants a muffin today. Of all things he wants a _blueberry muffin_." He muttered to himself, oblivious to the stares he was getting from those around him. Heero sat in silence, staring out the window. The white car that had been sitting outside his apartment since two days before was there too. He knew he was being followed now.

A plate, with a blueberry muffin, and a cup of black coffee was placed in front of him. Heero looked up as Duo once again slid into the seat across from him. Heero took a sip of his coffee before starting to pull bits of muffin off and eating them.

"So, why the change today?" Duo asked. Heero shrugged.

"Felt like it." He said.

Duo watched him for a moment. "You don't seem like a Blueberry muffin kind of guy." He said.

"How do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Well, you know, there's different types of people associated with different types of food. You don't seem like a muffin guy." Duo replied. Heero shrugged. Duo stirred his coffee. The chime rang to signal someone coming into the coffee house. Duo sat up straighter.

"Take him for instance. He is very definitely a bran muffin person." Duo said, nodding towards the door. Heero turned to see Wufei scanning the room.

"Right. Except that he hates bran muffins." Heero said, turning back to his muffin. Duo gave him a strange look.

"You know him then?" Duo asked. Heero nodded and moved over in the booth. Wufei eyed Duo before sliding in next to Heero.

"We need to talk Heero," Wufei said. Taking the hint Duo stood.

"Well, then I can get your order." He said, turning to walk off. He stopped a short distance away before turning around and coming back.

"Um, I need your order first, I'm told you don't like bran muffins." Duo grinned.

"No I don't." Wufei said. "I'll have black coffee and bagel with creamed cheese."

Duo made a strange noise in the back of his throat and Wufei look up with a frown. Duo had a strange look on his face.

"Right… Back in a minute," he said hastily before turning back to the counter. Wufei started when a strange sound came from his other side. Looking over he saw the Heero was laughing to himself.

"I've been threatened." Wufei said in a low voice. Heero frowned at looked over at his partner.

"When?" he asked.

"The first time was two days ago. They have threatened me and my family."

"Does Meilan know?" Heero asked. Wufei shook his head.

"Not at this point. I've had three calls all together though."

Heero sipped his coffee. "The white car across the street has been following me. I suspect someone has informed Khushrenada we are the ones looking into his past." He said. This time Wufei nodded. A plate appeared in front of him with a bagel and cream cheese, followed by a cup of coffee. That was followed by Duo sliding back into his seat.

* * *

After Duo had gone back to work, Heero and Wufei had talked for a good half hour about the threats and Heero's shadow. They had decided that the best thing to do would be continue their work on Khushrenada, while at the same time, trying to prove or disprove their theory that Khushrenada's goons where the ones behind that. And so now Heero was seated at his desk trying to find a way to determine who was following.

Wufei had it easy, all he had to do was get his own phone records and hope the person calling was using their own phone, or at least one of his or her bosses phones. Heero didn't even have a license plate. He had discovered after the talk that the car following him was plateless. He had considered calling the police, but after his last encounter he had no desire to deal with them at the moment.

It took three days for Heero to find something to work with. He had finally managed to catch sight of the driver. A woman about the same age as Khushrenada with light brown hair and wire rim glasses. Admittedly it wasn't much, but at least it was more then he had had three days before.

Sitting at his computer on the third day, ready to start his search, he was inturrupted by a knock on the door. He stood and headed for the door. Through the peephole, he saw again a uniformed police officer. Along with a second one almost out of the field of vision. Heero paused for a second.

He had tried to avoid seeing Aliana, but his subconcious had taken him past the school, the house and even to the park at times without his thinking about it. Think about what the last police officer had said to him, Heero opened the door with some hesitation. The last thing he needed in his life right now was the police thinking he was some kind of pervert.

"Mr. Yuy?" the taller of the two officers asked.

"Yes," Heero answered.

"We need to speak with you, may we come in?" the officer asked. Heero's automatic responce would have been 'no' seeing as he was a very private person. But refusing would likely just make the situation worse. He stepped aside and let the police in. Along with them came a man wearing a suit and tie. A detective, Heero noted. The detective handed him a piece of paper.

"We have a warrent to search the apartment." the detective said. Heero too the paper and looked it over, frowning.

"Why?" He asked. The two officers and the detective stopped.

"You've been spotted several times watching the Hunt family have you not? It's on record that one of our own officers issued a warning. Now doubt you're aware your the main suspect in the kidnapping of Aliana Hunt." the detective said.

Heero felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He had nothing to use as a reply either, at least nothing that would make any difference. Instead he watched helpless as the detective and his two companions pulled apart his admittedly overly tidy apartment, wincing visibly when things weren't returned as neatly as he would have preferred. When they located his gun, which he was legally entitled to own, he provided them with the papers too prove it was a registered weapon. Other then that his only reaction came when they entered the office and began searching his desk. He knew it was inevitable when the shorter of the two officers located the file folder in the bottom drawer. One look at the contents were all it took, he was sure it wasn't truely enough for an arrest, but he still said nothing as the detective placed him in hand cuffs and read him his rights.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Heero sat facing the mirror. It was very much a cliché in Heero's opinion. He was sitting alone in a room that contained only a door, two chairs, a table and a one way mirror. There were no windows and the cement walls were painted an ugly, pale shade of gray. He waited. There was nothing he could do to make the entire thing go faster, but he certainly wanted it too. He didn't have time to deal with cops with everything else going on.

Finally the door opened.

"Mr. Yuy, I'm detective Morrison." the man who entered introduced himself. Heero had wondered when he would get to know the name of the man who had arrested him.

"Would you mind telling me why you have photographs of the missing girl in your appartment?" the detective asked.

Heero didn't even bother to try and evade the question. "I have reason to believe she's my daughter." he said. The detective started slightly. Apperently not expecting that answer.

"It's my understanding that the missing girl has a father." Detective Morrison said. Heero frowned.

"That doesn't mean he's her real father. People do get married after having children." Heero said.

The detective sighed. "Well the missing girls mother..."

"Aliana." Heero inurrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"The girls name is Aliana, and her mother is Relena. If you want to discuss the matter you can at least use their names." There was a brief moment of silence.

"All right, Relena has filed a complaint that a man driving a car with your plates has been following her family around." The detective said. "Can you explain that?"

Heero frowned. He wasn't sure he could explain it. At least not without making the situation worse. What was he supposed to say? That he was following Aliana because he was obsessed with her and the possibility that she was his daughter?

"No," he replied.

Detective Morrison sighed. He could tell this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Once again Wufei stepped through the door to the sound of a child crying. What greeted him on the other side was not what he usually saw when coming home though. A pot was boiling over on the stove and another pot, that appeared to have been boiling carrots, was in the middle of the kitchen floor it's contents splashed across the room. Stepping over the mess, Wufei approached the stove and turned off the burner before heading into the living room.

Pillows, books and a chair lay strewn across the living room floor. Wufei frowned.

"Meilan?" He called. There was no answer except the sound of crying. He moved past the living room into the main bedroom. Sitting up in the middle of the futon crying was his daughter but still Meilan was nowhere to be found.

Picking up the toddler, Wufei examined the bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place in there. He moved back into the living room. Looking more carefully, he noticed a few things that his first look over the room hadn't picked up. There was a dent in the wall just behind the chair. One of the books, his favourite he noticed, had the cover almost torn off and bent in an odd manner down the middle. It looked like someone had thrown it across the room.

"Meilan?" He called again. A sick feeling settling in his stomach.

He searched the house. He didn't expect to find Meilan anywhere, but there was a hope. A hope that faded with each empty room he went through. Stepping back into the main bedroom, he was only sure of two things. Meilan had disappeared and she had put up a fight in the proceess. Quickly he proceeded to change and dress his daughter and pack a few things in a daiper bag for her before heading out of the house. He put his daughter into her car seat, tossed the bag onto the passenger seat and climbed in behind the wheel. Pulling out his cell he dailed Heero's number. It rang three times.

"You've reacher Heero Yuy, I'm busy right now. Leave and message and I'll call back as soon as I can."

Wufei didn't wait for the beep before hanging up. The only time Heero never picked up was if he was avoiding the caller. He even had an annoying habit of answering his phone in the middle of interviews or dinner. Something Wufei had scolded him on many time.

The feeling of wrongness only got worse. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

* * *

TBC

* * *

From the author: Short I know, but I needed to get there...


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

I would also like to say, that for those looking for a relationship, at the moment the only one planned is 5XM. I don't intend anything between any of the other characters and yes Relena is happily married.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Heero glared straight ahead as he stood waiting for the bus to show up. The least they could have done was give him a ride home if they weren't going to keep him. But no! They had too many other things to work on. He cursed silently under his breath.

Once he had arrived at the police station. Heero had been taken back to an interrogation room to sit for a good two hours before anyone actually came to talk to him. Over the next three hours they had questioned him, accused him and other wise made him miserable. In the end, the district attorney had to put her foot down and claim that since they lacked to evidence needed to arrest their suspect, they had to let him go.

Once he stepped out of the building, Heero had taken out his cell phone to find no less then twenty-five missed calls from Wufei and one voice mail that sounded just a little frantic. Wufei said that he was at his cousins house, and that Heero should come by as soon as possible. Now if only Heero could get home to his car...

After what seemed like an hour (his watch said it had been ten minutes), the bus pulled up to the stop and Heero boarded, handing over just enough change to cover the fair. That was every single coin on his person, plus one dime beggared from a passerby.

The bus ride was long enough that he started getting impatient. The bus seemed to stop at every other bus stop and there always seemed to be one or two people having trouble getting on or off. He was relieved when the bus turned onto his street. Less so when he saw what was waiting outside of his apartment.

A familiar white car was sitting right across the street from the front entrance. Heero frowned. For one thing, the driver was clearly an amateur to be in such an obvious place. For another, it meant he felt it would be best to avoid the building. So despite his discomfort, Heero stayed on the bus. If he remember correctly (and he usually did) the bus he was one stopped a short distance from Wufei's cousin's house.

It took another hour for Heero to reach his stop. When he got off he found himself in the middle of an older sub-urban area. Looking around he started down the street, trying to remember exactly which house belonged to Sally. In the end, he didn't have to remember. He spotted Wufei's car parked in her driveway. Heading up the front steps Heero knocked.

Wufei answered and for the first time since Heero met him, he looked haggard. Strands of hair had escaped his normally meticulous pony tail and he had a tired, drawn look about him.

"Heero," he sounded half relieved and half panicked.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. Wufei stepped back to let him into the house, he then scanned the street before closing the door.

"Meilan is missing," Wufei replied. The words were filled with the pain and fear Wufei was clearly feeling at the moment.

"What? Are you sure?" Heero asked.

Wufei nodded. "I came home and she was gone, Lien was alone in the bedroom crying and the place looked like a disaster zone." Wufei paused, lips pressed tightly together. He looked like he was just barely holding things together. "I just packed up Lien and came here. I didn't know what to do. I suppose I should have called the police but..." he trailed off.

The meaning suddenly hit Heero like a ton of bricks.

"Wufei, we need to talk." he said suddenly. His brisk tone seemed to snap Wufei out of what ever thoughts he was having. "I've been set up by someone, no doubt someone connected to Khushrenada." He elaborated.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked. He turned and lead Heero through the house to the kitchen. Sally, Wufei's cousin was there with Lien trying to get the child to eat. Heero eyed Sally, not sure if he wanted to say anything in front of her. Seeing this Sally directed the two to her office where they could have some privacy.

"I want to start with a confession." Heero said. "I have no solid proof, but I'm positive I have a seven year old daughter and she's been kidnapped."

Not surprisingly Wufei stared at Heero, obviously trying to process what he'd just been told. Taking a deep breath Heero told Wufei about Relena, and her parents moving the family away after the two of them, still in high school had decided to explore their relationship further and about spotting not only Relena at the park, but the seven year old girl he had learned was named Aliana.

Wufei remained silent through the whole thing, when it was over he frowned. "You've been following them then?" He asked. Heero's head shot up. He didn't verify what his partner had said, but the look of guilt that crossed his face for a brief second was enough.

"You really need to learn how to deal with things the humanistic way, Heero," Wufei's comment earned him a glare from his friend. "Not that it matters now, they followed you while you followed her and now they have decided to use this against us. We need to figure out a plan of some sort."

"I didn't mean to get so... obsessed." Heero said quietly. "The whole thing just ended so quickly, and cropped up so suddenly I got sucked in." Heero sank into the desk chair and covered his face with his hands. "And now I have the police watching me." He said.

"The police are all ready looking at you for this?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded.

"I just spent most of the day at the station being interrogated. They think I took her, either to hurt Relena or for god only knows what other reason. The only reason they let me out of there is because they didn't have anything to hold me on except suspicion." He said. He swore and stood suddenly. Wufei watched him as he paced the room. Though Heero normally had a tight hold on his emotions, he had a bit of a history of going over the top when they broke free.

"You can't blame your self Heero, no matter how much you want to. We need to find a way to fix this." Wufei told him. Heero turned toward his friend and for a moment Wufei though Heero might hit him. Instead Heero just slumped forward.

"I know. I just wish I knew how." he said.

The sound of crying prevented the two from continuing their conversation. Wufei sighed and took on a defeated look of his own.

"She has refused any comfort since I found her alone. She knows something is wrong just as you and I do." He said before leaving to try and calm his daughter. Heero stayed behind in the office thinking.

If Lien had been sleeping when the kidnappers came for Meilan, it was possible they didn't know about her. It was also possible they would find out about her. Which meant Heero and Wufei needed to find someway to hid her before she disappeared too.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Quatre Winner, heir to the Winner fortune, opened his eyes slowly. He brought a hand up to block out some of the light from the fixture on the ceiling and sat up.

"If your going to be sick, the bathroom's through there." A voice told him. Quatre squinted at the room he was in. There were two doors, one appear to lead to the bathroom. The other looked to be made of solid wood and had no handle. Leaning against the wall behind him, he let his eyes come to rest on the stranger who had addressed him.

Sitting across the room from him, she was a young, Asian woman with shoulder length hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She watched him with a weary look, clearly unsure of what the make of him. Quatre just tried to smile and continued to survey the room. He frowned at what he saw next.

On the only bed in the room was a girl no more then seven years old. She was sleeping or passed out, Quatre couldn't tell.

"I think they're keeping her drugged. Honestly it's probably best for her at the moment." The woman said.

Quatre nodded and tried to stand. His head spun and for a moment he thought he might need to find a way to make it to the bathroom. His knees only held for couple of seconds though, and when he sunk back to the floor he felt somewhat better.

"I also think they gave her something different from what they gave you." Again Quatre looked up at the young woman. "I'm Meilan Chang," she said. Though the introduction sounded chipper, her face was emotionless and her eyes never lost their sharp look.

"Quatre Winner," he replied, leaning back against the wall but keeping his eyes on Meilan. He was surprised when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Winner?!" it was more of a statement then anything else and had an angry edge to it that put the sharp look in her eyes to shame. "Your dad's the reason we're here!"

Quatre sat up. "What? My father? Why would he have anything to do with this?" He asked, shocked and a little angry that this woman would accuse his father of anything that required drugging people.

A small moan from the bed drew both their attentions before Meilan could answer the question. Slowly, the girl on the bed pushed her self up. She paled considerably and in a matter of seconds Meilan was up and half carrying her toward the one door that was open.

Quatre leaned back against the wall again, trying to block out the unpleasant sounds from the bathroom while trying to figure out what would make the woman accuse his father. As far as he knew, his father would never do anything that would intentionally harm anyone. He even taught all of his children that your worst enemy should be treated with kindness. At the sound of the tap running the bathroom and Meilan's voice as she tried to sooth the girl, he had a thought.

_Her name's Chang?_ He thought to himself. _The same as one of the private investigators my father hired._ He wasn't a fool, he knew Chang was one of the more popular Chinese family names, but he wasn't foolish enough to think it was a coincidence either. If she was somehow related to Wufei Chang, then he knew who was really behind the kidnapping.

While he wasn't part of the inner circle that his father confided in, Mr. Winner had revealed enough information that Quatre knew he had hired the investigators and the person being investigated stood to loose quite a bit, freedom included, if what was suspected was in fact true.

_That would mean, by process of elimination, the girl is connected to Heero Yuy._ Quatre thought. He wasn't quite sure yet how that helped their situation, but at least it was something. At least that's what he told himself.

Quatre stood again, forcing himself to stay standing. He took deep breaths to calm his stomach. He headed over to the door that no doubt led to the rest of the building they were in. First thing he noticed was that the door had originally had a door handle on the inside, but someone had removed it and covered the hole with a bit of metal and then painted it all to match the colour of the door.

Next he noticed something odd, the door appeared to be installed backwards. The hinges weren't visible and the door jam covered the seam between the wall and the door. Putting an hand on the door, he pushed. The door didn't even jiggle. Next he used both hands, and got the same result.

"It's no use, I even tried to kick the damned thing down and it didn't budge. I think there's something blocking it on the other side." Meilan said. She was seated on the bed with the girl laying down next to her.

Quatre took a step back, and sure enough he noticed scuffs just below waist height. Meilan had indeed attempted to kick the door down. With a sigh, Quatre turned and crossed the room again, sitting against the wall next to the bed.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Quatre asked the girl. Silently she nodded just enough to be visible. Quatre smile. "My name is Quatre," he said holding out a hand. The girl eyed it for a moment.

"Aliana," she said quietly taking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aliana." Quatre said honestly giving her what he knew was comforting smile. Sure enough she smiled back ever so slightly. Next he turned to Meilan.

"You're related to Wufei Chang right?" He asked. A startled look crossed her face for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes, he's my husband." She said. Quatre nodded and turned to Aliana.

"Aliana, do you know a Heero Yuy?" he asked. Aliana stared at him for a moment.

"No, why?" She asked.

"No reason, just... I was just thinking that's all." He smiled again. He tried not to let on the fact that he hadn't expected the answer, but Meilan was not being particularly inconspicuous about the fact that she was once again giving him a look that should for all intents and purposes strip him naked and reveal all of his secrets.

Quatre lost himself in thought. Why would they take Aliana if she had no connection to Heero. It was clear that Meilan was here because her husband was working on the investigation. He was here himself because his father had ordered the investigation and would be the one making the final decision on what to do with the information acquired. But why Aliana? _She either has something to do with Heero and doesn't know it, or they are trying to throw us off the trail. But that second one doesn't make much sense._

Closing his eyes, Quatre rubbed his face. Having some music right now would help. Music always helped him think. Not that it mattered much. With no way out of the room, none of them could do much of anything to help the situation inside or outside the room. Looking around the room again, Quatre clenched his hands into fists.

He hated being locked up.

He hated being helpless.

And right now he was both.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Summer break, look for more regular updates of this and my other stories. I also have some others listed in my profile that I hope to work on in the next four months as well as some original work. Also, I promise Meilan will at some point in the future have her hair in something other then a messy pony tail. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note:** I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

With a bag slung over his should and his daughter balanced on his hip, Wufei followed Heero down the gravel path. They were at a one story, bungalow that was surrounded by so many trees that the yard was almost completely shaded. He hurried up the steps just as a man with greying hair and blue eyes opened the front door. The man looked over the two P.I.s and the toddler before stepping back. Once Heero and Wufei were inside, the man scanned the yard before shutting the door and locking it.

"So what's so important I had to drop everything and agree to let you bring some stranger to my house?" the man asked.

Heero didn't flinch under the mans intense stare. "This is Wufei Chang, and his daughter Lien." he said, "We need a place to work from for a while. Wufei this is my father, Odin Lowe."

Shifting his burdens, Wufei extended a hand. "Lowe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Heero.

"It's better to have too many names than two few." Odin stated, taking Wufei's hand. That cleared up very little for the Chinese man, but he decided to drop it for now.

Heero moved further into the small house. "Dad I need to borrow your car." He said suddenly. Odin examined his son for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me what for or do I get to use my imagination?" he asked. Heero let out one of his usual grunts. After a moment he answered.

"I need to go back to my apartment and I don't have my car, nor can I safely drive it," he said.

Odin nodded at that and stuck a hand in his pocket for his keys. With the keys in hand Heero left the house, shutting the door behind him. Wufei and Odin stood in the entry way in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Do you... have somewhere I can put her down? She's in need of a nap." Wufei finally asked. His daughter had put her head down on his shoulder, she was even to tired to argue the nap. Odin nodded and moved to the hall the connected to the other side of the living room. Wufei followed down the narrow, dimly lit hallway to what appeared to be a guest room. There was a plain, queen sized bed against one wall and an equally plain dresser against the wall opposite.

"You may want to rest yourself, you look terrible." Odin told him. Wufei knew it would have to be true. He and Heero had spent last night at Sally's, but Wufei hadn't gotten much sleep. If he wasn't kept awake by his worry for Meilan, then he was trying to comfort Lien who missed her mother more then Wufei did.

Wufei dropped his bag on the floor just inside the door and moved to place his daughter on the bed. He settled himself beside her, singing softly until she drifted off to sleep before closing his own eyes.

* * *

Heero drove the old, grumbling station wagon into the half empty parking lot, taking a spot near the wall, as far from the street as he could. When he drove past his building, the white car had been there. He momentarily wondered if the driver had stayed there all night before dismissing it as unimportant. Whether they had or not, wasn't the point. The point was that Heero had to get into his place without being spotted or recognized by the driver or anyone willing to help the driver.

He turned off the car and shifted in his seat to lean over the back to the back seat. He pulled a ratty old knapsack forward. Inside was a worn, hooded jacket, baseball cap and sunglasses. All of that would be a bit over the top. Heero just removed his own jacket and replaced it with the hooded one and pulled the baseball cap over his messy, brown hair.

Getting out of the car, he kept his head down as he made his way to his building's back door keeping and eye out for any one suspicious. Entering the building he took the stairs two at a time.

Opening his front door, Heero looked around the apartment. He expected it to still be a mess from the police search, but what he saw was even more of a mess then the police had left it. Checking the front door, he noticed scratch marks around the key holes. Whoever had broken in clearly wasn't much of a professional to leave such tell tale signs.

He moved quickly, gathering up his laptop and other equipment. He also searched through the papers strewn about his office for the files surrounding the Winner case. He came up empty handed. That secured in his mind who was behind his apartment being searched.

Heading to the bedroom, Heero packed some clothes followed by necessities from the bathroom. Finally everything in hand, Heero left his apartment, locking up behind him.

He took the back stairs back down to ground level and left the same way he came in. Climbing into the station wagon, Heero made the choice to make one last stop before heading back to his fathers house.

* * *

Relena was supposed to be washing dishes. She couldn't seem to bring herself to do it though. Right now there was only one thing she actually wanted, and the dishes didn't need to be clean for her to get it.

Earlier that day, the police had stopped by. They had a suspect in her daughters disappearance, but lacked solid enough evidence to arrest him for it. She had spent two hours having to answer questions about Heero Yuy.

What scared her most though, wasn't that Heero knew she was back in town or that she had a daughter. It was that Heero was sure that Aliana was his daughter. It was something she didn't want to think about. To Aliana, her father was Jason. No one had told her otherwise and Jason had filled the roll since before Aliana could remember. Relena wasn't quite ready for that information to get out, but she knew that if she got her daughter back the truth would have to come out.

Taking a deep breath, she finally reached for the dish cloth. Before she could start, the doorbell sounded. Tossing the cloth aside she went to answer the door. She froze up when she pulled open the door and saw who was on the other side.

"Relena?" he asked.

"Heero..." was all she could manage in reply.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned the GW characters, but I don't. This is purely for entertainment.

**Summary: **Heero Yuy, P.I. spots someone when working on a case and finds himself obsessed. AU, former 1xR, currently none may change in the future.

**Authors Note: **I haven't given up on Brothers if your worried about that. Just that I came up with this in a dream and those kinds of stories are often more detailed for me lol. I actually know more about this story then Brothers at the moment. It's a funny thing how it works out lol. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Duo Maxwell jingled his keys in his hand. He bounded up the steps in front of his building and, whistling to himself, he unlocked the front door and let himself in. He didn't bother stopping by the mailboxes this time, and instead headed straight for the elevator.

Stepping off the elevator, Duo came to an abrupt halt. He recognized the tall figure leaning against his door in an instant.

"How'd you get in here?" Duo asked. "Not that I mind you stopping by."

"Have you heard from Quatre today?" Trowa asked, ignoring Duo's own question.

Duo shook his head. "No, we never had plans."

Trowa's frown deepened. He moved aside for Duo to open the apartment and followed the braided man inside.

"We were supposed to meet up for lunch and he skipped. I haven't been able to get a hold of him at all." Trowa said.

"I'm sure his dad called him into work and he just forgot to tell you."

Trowa shook his head. "I called the office when he didn't show."

Duo blinked. He never would have though of calling someone's work if they didn't show up for a lunch date. He sighed.

"Let me guess, the funny feeling in your tummy is telling you somethings not right, right?" Duo asked.

Trowa just nodded in response. Duo fell silent for a moment. Finally he moved to pick up his phone. Quickly punching in a number he had memorized long ago, he held the phone to his ear. It rang four times.

"Hi, you've reached Quatre Winner, I'm not home right now. Either leave a message or..."

Duo hung up. Next he tried his friends cell phone and once again got voice mail.

"Ok, you may have something. But it's not like we can do much of anything right? Just two guys, unless you wanna use that badge of yours to pull some strings." Duo said.

"We can report it to the police. And the only thing my badge gets me is cheap coffee. I'm not high enough in the force to have strings I can pull." Trowa told him. "I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't heard from him before I went in."

* * *

Moving quietly, so as to not wake the sleeping child next to him, Wufei got up from the bed. Though he had only managed about forty five minutes of sleep, he still felt refreshed. Or at least refreshed enough to to try and get some work done.

After a quick visit to the bedroom, Wufei sat in a plush chair next to the bed with one of the bags he and Heero had brought next to him. Pulling out a file folder, he started sifting through the information they all ready had. While he had no solid proof that Treize was behind the whole thing, the coincidence between abductions and the investigation was too much to ignore.

An hour later, just as Lien began to stir, Wufei realized that at least one answer had been in their possession the whole time. Packing everything away, he went to gather his daughter and get her ready for dinner.

* * *

Heero took the offered seat. Relena sat across the table from him, and while she appeared to be calm and controlled, he noticed that she was shaking just enough for him to notice. She was angry, and possibly scared, but she refused to let it affect her right now. It was one thing he always admired about her. She had the ability to put her emotions aside long enough to deal with the situation at hand. Before he had a chance to say anything Relena spoke up.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked. Her voice was steady and soft but her eyes betrayed the emotions she was trying to hide.

"I... don't know, not right now anyway." Heero replied. He didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was exhausted. Resting his arms on the table, he slouched in his seat. He just didn't have the energy to maintain his usual stoic demeanour.

"I know you're the one who's been watching us, watching _her. _I want to know where she is, Heero. I want my little girl back." She said, her voice cracking at the end.

"I wish I knew, but I had nothing to do with her disappearance. Honestly I didn't. Part of me wishes I never even saw her that first day. Just because of everything that has happened since." Heero said. He looked up, his cobalt blue eyes locking with Relena's cornflower ones. "Why didn't you say anything about her? You never said... You never told me..." Taking a deep breath, he started again. "You just left Relena, no word about where you were going or why."

"My parents never liked you, when we left they didn't want there to be anything that would keep you in my life and so they wouldn't let me tell you about the pregnancy." Relena told him. "Where is she, Heero?" The question was just a whisper.

"I don't know." Heero said. He stood suddenly. "Where is your husband?" He asked.

"At work, why?" Relena looked up at him.

Heero took a deep breath and, for the first time since he started working as a private investigator, he broke his own policy. He told Relena everything that had happened to him, and to Wufei, since they had started working for the head of the Winner family.

"I don't know where she is, Relena, but I know for damn sure who took her and I plan on getting her back. Right now though, I think we need to take precautions. It's possible that you and your husband are at risk." He finished.

Relena looked out the window for a moment, her eyes distant. Finally she stood.

"I don't know why Heero, but I trust you. Just tell me what I need to do.

* * *

When Heero finally returned to his father's house, he found Wufei in the living room. Lien was very carefully picking up old magazines from their place on the coffee table and opening them up, looking at the pictures and finally dropping them on the floor before going for the next one. Wufei was was looking through lists of former Winner Corporation employees.

"Heero, I think I know who has been tailing you." Wufei said, without looking up.

"Your child is going to wreck one of those magazines. When she does you can deal with my dad." Heero said in reply. Wufei frowned.

"Lien, pick up please." Wufei said, smiling at his daughter. Lien looked up at her father for a second before reversing her process. Looking through the magazines on the floor and them putting them back on the table.

Wufei shifted his attention back to Heero. "The same week Treize left Winner Corporation, so did two others. Including his assistant Lady Une. Before you say it, yes that's her first name. The thing is, I am positive she worked for Romefeller too, back when Treize was working there, but I don't have any evidence for it right now. I just remember hearing about her on the news, back when Treize resigned from the company."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Um, wow, sorry this took so freaking long. I really truly am. The next chapter will be much sooner, I promise.


End file.
